


Beautiful Creature

by baldislittlepet



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Older Characters, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldislittlepet/pseuds/baldislittlepet
Summary: Hello everyone! I know that you're all still anxiously awaiting TAD 2, but I promise that it's coming! Hopefully this one ties you over for a bit!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know that you're all still anxiously awaiting TAD 2, but I promise that it's coming! Hopefully this one ties you over for a bit!

“You’re perfect.”

Baldi’s frigid fingers traced the back of your neck intimidatingly, slowly, and with precaution. All you could hear was the sound of his breathing - nothing more. The basement was eerily still, devoid of all noise from the outside world. The absence of noise was deafening - and you’d have hesitated to say that the breathing was actually a nice change of pace - but something about the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest made you feel at ease.

“I know you don’t like to hear it, but it’s true. You are... e-everything I could have ever... ever...e...ver...” Baldi trailed off as he dug his fingers deeply into your sides, savoring the feeling of your soft flesh pressed beneath them.

He continued to press his fingers into your sides, moving a bit lower as he went, keeping his pressure even, but also just pressing just hard enough for it to be uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was trying to poke through into your tender organs inside. You’d have winced or complained - but - you knew better by now. You sat still and quietly as his breath fell onto your back, staggering a bit with each passing moment, like a broken clock. Inhale... and then a shaky exhale. Shaky inhale, steady exhale.

“Please... p...please make your n-noises for me.”

You hesitated. You knew exactly what he wanted, but you didn’t want him to have it. His hands changed positions - one hand wrapping around your waist to hold your stomach, and the other reaching under in order to caress your inner thigh. A small gasp of surprise escaped you - involuntarily, of course, but it happened regardless.

“More.” He suddenly hissed through his teeth, his grip tightening ten-fold. You felt two stings of pain make their way up your spine, and out of sheer fright, you managed to let out a gentle, scared moan for him.

“Yes... yes... v-very...”

‘Good,’ your mind filled in the blank as his grip loosened and his breath halted for a few seconds that lasted far too long. He shifted a bit underneath you, and you abruptly felt that all-too-familiar feeling of his hard-on through his work pants, throbbing a bit in time with his heartbeat.

Baldi buried his head in your neck. He savored you entirely - the feeling of your skin as it quivered underneath him, the quiet, breathy sounds you made - and the feeling of your sticky sweat as it transferred from your skin to his and vise-versa. No doubt about it, he was entirely, unhealthily, completely obsessed with you.

His grip felt like it would tighten evermore. You felt as his lips parted gently against your neck... he started kissing you. At first, it was just little pecks here and there across your neck and the back of your head. It soon developed into bruising hickies and long laps of his tongue across your upper back... like a wild animal that was playing with their prey before a big meal. Baldi kept biting and nibbling all over you for a while, groaning out your name every so often. The intense heat coming off of his body was somewhat unbearable, but you sat through the torture (as you always did).

Your stomach churned with troubled anticipation as you heard his pants zipper come down. You were surprised that you hadn’t even noticed that he’d moved a hand to his crotch. You felt it press harshly against your back as it sprung out of his boxers. It throbbed again, this time with a quicker pace, as if it was anxiously awaiting you.

“F... fuuhh...fuhhck... beautiful, beautiful c-creature...”

Baldi had quite a ‘way with words’ didn’t he? You made a mental note that the more turned on he got, the less capable he was of speech. You knew what would come after this - a part of him would begin to lose control, as it were, and you knew it would happen very soon after he lost the ability to form full sentences. He might have been scary, but he was at least predictable... most of the time.

His sweat caught on your chest as his head hovered over your shoulder. It slowly dribbled down to your sides and eventually fell into your lap. You so badly wanted to wipe it away, but, again - you knew better.

There was a sudden chill in the air that made you shiver. For whatever reason, it was in this moment that you decided to turn your head to the side to glance at Baldi’s expression - and this decision filled you with immediate regret. He looked so stark, disheveled, crazed, and of course, incredibly lustful. His face was a deep shade of red, and his eyes were squinted slightly, suddenly staring into yours. You jerked your head away from his intimidating face and tried to keep your expression blank, fakely coughing in the hopes that he might think that you had looked at him mistakenly.

“D-don’t be a...fraid,” He spoke blankly as his body language read otherwise. His hands shook slightly as they targeted your most sensitive spot, rendering you helpless under his control. He caressed your outer lips tenderly, his body quivering at your displaced, uncontrolled groans of pleasure. He was good - just too good with his hands alone. He knew just the right spots to hit - and you hated it. Damn him and his experienced fingers - and damn you for being so easy to manipulate!

His cock continued to throb against your back as he worked on your labia with his hands. You could feel that certain tension already rising in your lower stomach, and you tried to push it back - but that only made it feel more intense. Your legs quivered and you flinched as you felt him shift his position even closer into your body. He managed to shift just a little bit more pressure into his fingers, which almost sent you over the edge from the sudden change alone. As soon as he felt your body jolt from this, he withdrew his hands and placed them on your face. You could smell your own musk from this, which made you feel odd, but, as always, you tried to remain still and obedient.

He tilted your head back, forcing you to look up at him. He didn’t speak, but something about his gaze spoke ‘let’s get right to it’. The moment hung in the air for a while - Baldi holding your face, caressing your cheeks softly with wet fingers as he stared into your eyes longingly. You felt as his heartbeat grew faster, and the pounding grew so hard against his chest that you worried his heart might just burst out of his chest entirely. He was holding back for so long - but you kept wondering, why? Why not tear into you right then and there? Was it just to savor the moment? To get a new reaction? Or... did he...?

Your train of thought was interrupted by a sudden change in position - with a quick grab and a swift movement, you were now pinned underneath him. If you weren’t already coated before in his sweat - now you were getting drenched - the gravity pulled the salty liquid onto your body like a vacuum. You winced as his warm pride pressed up against and into your inner thigh, where his hands were just moments ago. It was very wet - likely a mixture of his exorbitant sweat, and, perhaps, precum? You pondered as he continued his advances.

He slipped himself into you carefully. Even as lubricated as you were, it was a tight fit. You tensed up around him, as you had a few times before, as if you could somehow will it out. As much as you would’ve hated to have known it - it actually had the opposite effect. Any type of resistance from your body felt amazing for him, and he longed for more.

Baldi’s mind slipped away as he thrust in and out of you, his eyes scanning over your body with primal hunger. After a few moments, he bent his head down and starting biting and sucking at you neck again, letting out deep growls of satisfaction as he went. He nibbled in places he hadn’t before - and in the places he had nibbled previously, too.

His motions became erratic, and his biting turned into gentler kisses - which is how you knew that he was close. Even as used to this as you had become, you still wanted to cry out - ask someone, anyone for help, but of course, it was of no use. Your eyes welled up with tears as you cried silently between bated breaths. His legs buckled and his breathing became extremely heavy, the hot air clinging moisture to your neck. Practically swimming in your own juices, tears and sweat, you let out a whimper of defeat as he suddenly unloaded into you, crying out your name in the process.


End file.
